


Behind Those Hazel Eyes

by purplebass



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Alastair remembered the day he met Thomas vividly. It was raining, and training outdoors had been cancelled because of the weather. He was happy to spend his time alone in the library to read, and thought that day would pass as uneventful as any other day he had spent there so far.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood, Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Thomastair





	Behind Those Hazel Eyes

Alastair remembered the day he met Thomas vividly. It was raining, and training outdoors had been cancelled because of the weather. He was happy to spend his time alone in the library to read, and thought that day would pass as uneventful as any other day he had spent there so far.

He was walking by himself in the hall that led to his dorm room when he saw him. He was a scrawny kid, not too tall for his age, and supposedly, didn’t want to be there. He absentmindedly gazed at the floor ahead of him, a heavy bag made of brown leather in one of his hands. He must have been no older than eleven, Alastair thought at the time. 

He slowed his pace to stare at the newcomer. His hair was of a dull brown that didn’t stand out. He was a normal kid, albeit a bit short, but there was something about him that called Alastair to him. Perhaps the guy’s perseverance to carry the heavy bag. It was evident to him that he didn’t have enough strength. He used both hands to hold the weight of his baggage at some point, but it wasn’t enough. The bag fell from the guy’s hands, and close to Alastair’s foot. He stopped, and so did the new guy. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, his eyes trained on the leather bag as he hurried to collect it from the floor. “My mother packed a lot of clothes but I told her she shouldn’t have.”

Alastair grinned at the comment. He loved his mother Sona, but she had always asked him and his sister Cordelia to be independent. She didn’t prepare his luggage for the Academy, in fact. Some part of him would have liked it if she had, though, but you can’t always get what you want from life. And he was already thirteen. Not an adult, but he felt like one at times. While this guy seemed as if he had never left his house before today. He looked like a scared cat.

“Are you new?” he asked casually.

“What?” the guy replied, finally looking up and meeting his eyes.

Alastair thought that nothing in life would ever surprise him anymore. Not after he discovered his father’s drinking habit and tried to cover for him. Not after being mistreated by other fellow students when he arrived at the Academy. Those, and other things, spoiled him from ever thinking that there may be something surprising. Something  _ nice  _ reserved to him. But as he watched the guy’s eyes, he thought that there was still a chance.

Alastair thought his hair was of an ordinary color. He still believed that. But his eyes reminded him of autumn leaves, not quite brown nor yellow. He had traveled a lot during his short life, but he had never met someone with eyes as mesmerizing as his.  _ Your eyes are beautiful _ , Alastair wanted to say, but he didn’t dare to. He couldn’t. “Have you just arrived?” he asked instead.

“Yes,” replied the other one. “My father just dropped me off.”

Another thing they didn’t have in common, he thought, still not able to stop staring at his eyes. There was something in them… youthfulness? Kindness…? “What is your name?” he wondered nonchalantly, but he knew he wanted to know. 

“Lightwood,” he said firmly. “Thomas Lightwood.”

Alastair knew that surname. The Lightwoods were one of the most known families in the shadowhunter world, and not only because they occupied high ranks in the Enclave. He knew about them because they mentioned them during a class, but he would have never thought some of those families would actually join this place to mingle with non-famous people. If he had to be honest, his family was also famous, but for different reasons.

Alastair didn’t want to linger there anymore. He didn’t want to be too friendly with the newcomer, with Thomas, so he forced himself to leave. “Welcome to the Academy, then,” he told him before he walked away from him.

“Hey!” he heard Thomas call after him. 

He didn’t want to turn. He forced himself not to glance at the boy, and to go his own way. But… “What do you need?”

“You didn’t tell me your name,” Thomas protested. He didn’t sound like the little child Alastair had made him out to be in his mind when he first laid his eyes on him a few minutes before. “It would be respectful if you also told me yours, don’t you think?”

Alastair smiled. No one would ever dare to speak to him in this tone after the past year at the Academy, but Thomas dared to. Maybe because he was truly respectful and kind, maybe because he didn’t know about him yet. “Carstairs,” he replied. “Alastair Carstairs.”

He watched as a satisfied grin appeared on Thomas’ face, something he had barely witnessed from other students who interacted with him. While others seemed intimidated by him, Thomas was friendly. “I’ll see you around, Alastair Carstairs,” he replied. And then, it was him who turned his back to him. He collected his leather bag from the floor and started walking away. Alastair watched him struggle, but he didn’t stop walking. He didn’t know Thomas Lightwood at all, but he thought that he was a tough person. Perseverant. And this inspired him not to give up either. He just didn’t know what to make of his heart pounding in his chest back then, but he knew it had to mean something. He shook his head and walked away from the feeling. For now.


End file.
